Love Is Strength
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: [Hooked Queen] On the journey to Neverland, Captain Hook realizes he might be falling in love with Regina Mills, despite her dedication to the search for her lost son, and her hesitation to open her heart again. But learning to love again might be just what she needs. Please read and review. :)
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IS STRENGTH**

Pairing: Hooked Queen. Rating: K+. Genre: Romance/Adventure. Disclaimer: _Once Upon a Time, _Regina Mills, Captain Hook, and everyone else appearing in this story belong to Disney, ABC, Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis. Sadly I don't own Lana Parrilla or Colin O'Donoghue either. Summary: Regina and Hook fall in love on the journey to Neverland.

_Chapter 1_

**Please send me a nice review!**

* * *

_The Jolly Roger_

Regina Mills stood up at the bow of the Jolly Roger. Captain Hook could easily pretend he was staring off at the horizon, but instead he couldn't stop watching her. Her dark hair blew in the ocean wind, and she clutched her black coat closed, desperately trying to keep in her body heat. The journey to Neverland - across the open sea, second star to the right and straight on 'til morning - was a cold one. Out here, away from threats and magic, Regina wasn't the Evil Queen; she was soft, delicate, and sad. She'd just lost the only person she loved in the whole world, and she was so willing to die to save him and Storybrooke, and yet she'd survived.

"Maybe it wasn't your time to go, Your Majesty," he'd said earlier that day. "You'll get your boy back. And then you'll see – your journey isn't complete yet."

She nodded and tried to smile, trying to feel optimistic. The truth was, she was so used to something or someone taking away everyone she loved.

Hook understood that fear too, and recognized it in her. He wished he could talk to her, comfort her. If only she'd let him in. He sighed. It would never happen. She was the queen, he was just a pirate. He wasn't good enough for her, or to be her friend, or even something more.

But she was so beautiful. Her hair looked so soft, and he just wanted to reach out and touch her smooth, perfect skin, stroke her cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment, and imagined leaning in, brushing his lips against hers…

* * *

_The Lifeboat_

The Jolly Roger anchored off the shore of Neverland. The crew stared at the landmass with mixed emotions – fear, anticipation, and uncertainty of what they might face there. Peter Pan and the Lost Ones, mermaids, the Natives. Regina and Emma glanced to each other, a silent understanding between them. _Henry is here; we'll find him. _Rumplestiltskin gulped, staying behind the rest of the crew. He didn't want to show fear. There were few things the Dark One feared, and Peter Pan was one.

Hook stepped out into the lifeboat, followed by Prince Charming, who helped his wife down into a seat next to him. Emma Swan followed, taking Hook's hand as she climbed down into the boat. Charming helped Rumple down next. Regina was the last to climb down the rope ladder. Hook reached for her hand, and she accepted it, without saying a word.

Once in the lifeboat, she glanced over to him, nodded and gave a small smile. She sat next to him and focused her gaze on the land in front of her. Hook could still feel the trace of her hand in his. It had been soft and smooth, and much smaller than he thought it would be.

He cleared his throat, trying to push thoughts of _her _out of his mind, despite the fact that she was so close to him. He suppressed every urge he felt to reach out again and take her hand, to hold it and console her, and to feel her soft skin again.

"Welcome to Neverland, mates."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so chapter 1 is pretty short. I promise...more Hook and Regina interaction in the next chapter. This just seemed like a good place to break it up. There will be four chapters. Tell me what you think? And stay tuned! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE IS STRENGTH**

_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time, Regina Mills, Captain Hook, and everyone else appearing in this story belong to Disney, ABC, Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis. Sadly I don't own Lana Parrilla or Colin O'Donoghue either.

**Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed so far. Don't forget to write me another one after reading this chapter. :)**

* * *

_Neverland Falls_

They had set up camp in a cave behind a waterfall, which emptied into a lake. The forest was lush and green, and the water in the lake was so clear you could see the bottom. They would be safe here, Hook had said. Mermaids avoided waterfalls, and therefore this lake. The Lost Ones kept to the other side of the island. The Natives were really the only threat, but they had more important things to worry about, like defending their people from Peter Pan. And they were only violent if provoked.

Snow White and her prince started a fire, and the Dark One conjured food. Emma Swan sat beside her parents, and Hook sat at the cave opening, keeping watch.

Emma suddenly noticed the absence of one person in their party. Regina. She was worried about the former queen. She hoped Regina hadn't done anything rash and gone out to search for Henry by herself. She'd been heroic enough lately, and Emma honestly thought she deserved a break. Regina had used all her strength to stop the diamond, and she'd just been tortured.

Emma found Hook sitting on a boulder beside the falls. The light mist sprayed him, and it felt so good in this Neverland rainforest heat.

"Hey, Hook, have you seen –?"

Hook was watching her again. Regina hadn't said a word as she exited the cave, climbed down the rocks to the shoreline, pulled off her boots, stockings, heavy black coat, and blouse. She wore only her black satin camisole and pencil skirt now. The queen sat on the shore, and dipped her bare feet in the lake. Hook was mesmerized by her smooth ivory legs dangling in the water, and his gaze moved up and he took in the curve of her hips and up to her back. He was grateful that the camisole was tight, so he could appreciate her every curve.

Regina sighed and pulled her hair off her neck to cool off, then let it fall again.

"Never mind," Emma said.

"What was that?" Hook asked, pulled out of his daydream. "Oh, hello, Swan. Did you need something?"

"No, I just hadn't seen Regina in a while and I didn't realize she was out here."

Hook nodded and stared out after Regina again. The queen was staring down at the rippling water and hadn't noticed anyone watching her.

"Aren't there mermaids in Neverland?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but she's not in any danger here. Mermaids don't like this lake," Hook said. Emma nodded. "I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her."

Emma smiled; Hook was so protective of Regina somehow. He really could be a gentleman sometimes. "Are you in love with her?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Swan."

"Um, okay then. I was just asking," Emma said. "But for the record, I think she's lonely…and she deserves to be loved."

"We all deserve love, Swan," he replied, still staring off at the queen by the lake's edge. She was _so beautiful_, so vulnerable, especially out here. He _was _in love with her, but he knew Regina would never give him that chance. Hook sighed sadly.

"You do love her," Emma said. "Or else why would you keep staring at her?"

"Neverland is a dangerous realm, Swan."

"Uh-huh," Emma wasn't convinced. "I'm pretty sure Madam Mayor can take care of herself, even without magic."

"And she's beautiful."

"You should tell her how you feel," Emma said, and she turned and left before he could respond.

Hook smiled to himself. Maybe the Swan was right. He went down to the shoreline and sat next to her. Just being so close to her made him nervous, afraid he couldn't breathe. He gulped. "I'm sorry Neverland doesn't have the climate you're used to, my lady."

"Maine is too cold for my taste," Regina said. "But yes, Neverland is much too hot."

He smiled at her. "You get used to it, I suppose."

She nodded. "Well, I hope we don't have to stay here too long. I just want to find Henry and go home."

"We will find him, my lady," he said. "But getting you home will be more of a challenge. We will need a portal or magic beans or something." He thought about something Greg and Tamara had said. "Although I'm not sure if Storybrooke is safe for our kind, with Greg and Tamara's group closing in and hunting magic. And…I'm sorry for what they did to you. If I'd known…"

She nodded. "And I'm sorry for pushing you off a cliff."

Hook shrugged. "I was in no danger, Your Majesty." She laughed. Her smile lit up her whole face, and made her eyes sparkle. He felt his heart do a few flips. Her smile and her laugh made her even more beautiful. "I guess we're even then, my lady."

"I suppose so, yes."

"But…I meant what I said that day – about having nothing to live for if we complete these quests for revenge."

"The only quest I'm on is to get my son back safely," Regina said. "I give up the revenge path. It didn't get me anything anyway – except more emptiness and more pain."

"Don't worry, we'll get him back," Hook said, offering a smile.  
"And Greg and Tamara will pay," Regina added.

"I'll take Tamara for shooting Baelfire. You take Greg for what he did to you."

"Deal," she said. "And then no more revenge. I don't want to be the Evil Queen." She sighed. She didn't know who or what she would be if she wasn't the Evil Queen. It had been so long since she was anyone or anything else. "But then, who will I be?"

"Just Regina. Former queen, former mayor." He reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and stroked her cheek. She flinched, but then relaxed. His touch was gentle, sweet, kind. _Pirate's wife, _he thought. That was his dream. Her skin was as soft and as perfect as he imagined. "You are so beautiful," he finally said aloud, and leaned in closer. Their lips were only inches apart, and Regina closed her eyes. She could feel what was about to happen. This handsome pirate was about to kiss her! Her breath caught in her throat in anticipation. Hook cupped her chin gently in his good hand and drew her closer. And then he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and she placed her hands on his cheeks, and returned the kiss. Her lips were as full and soft as he thought they would be. If there had ever been any doubt, all of it was gone. Killian Jones was so completely in love with this beautiful, poor, sweet, heartbroken queen.

The need for air broke them apart, but this time it was Regina that leaned in for more. The passion increased as they moved their lips together. _She was so perfect…_

"I love you, Regina," he murmured. "I know it's so soon and it's our first kiss but…"She silenced him with another kiss. "I can't help what I feel," he continued. "I want you to be what I'm living for. I want to make you happy again. And I will help you, I'll do anything I can, to get your boy back. I'll do anything for you." He kissed her again.

"But I…don't deserve this; I don't deserve you," Regina said, pulling back. The kiss had been wonderful but, she was so conflicted now.

"Oh, my lady, I think you do. You've – we've – lost so much. Isn't it time we start over, and love again?"

Daniel's words – "_Then love again." – _echoed in her memory. "Daniel would want me to be happy," she said.

"I think he would," he said, leaning in for another kiss. "Give me a chance…please."

Regina nodded and gave a small smile, and her eyes welled up with happy tears. She felt happier instantly. Someone finally loved her, and she knew Hook was someone who could see past all the horrible things she'd done, just has she could see past his. But she also felt guilty. She shouldn't be falling in love in Neverland. She was here to find Henry. And even though Daniel gave his blessing to love again, she was afraid to open her heart, and afraid of being hurt again. What if he left her, or if something happened to one of them? What if she fell deeply in love and she lost him again? She wasn't sure her heart could take even more loss. And what if something happened to Henry? She'd never forgive herself if something happened and she lost him while developing this love for Hook. She knew she shouldn't have any kind of distractions now.

But, on the other hand, Hook promised to be there for her, to love her and live for her. He'd begged her for a chance, so perhaps…just maybe, she should trust her heart again. So Regina gave in to her attraction and developing feelings, nodded, and kissed him once more. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "We should go back to the camp before they wonder where we've gone. Or suspect something."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Swan came out looking for you before I came over here. So she knows where we are."

She looked up at him. "What did she want?"

"I think she just wanted to make sure we stick together and that nothing had happened to you."

'That's considerate of her," Regina said.

"She also suspects my feelings for you," Hook said. "I told her it was none of her business."

Regina laughed to herself. "It's going to be interesting to explain this to Miss Swan and her parents."

"What's there to explain, my lady? I love you, simple as that."

"And I love you, I think."

"And everyone deserves a happily ever after."

Regina smiled sadly. "Daniel did tell me to love again."

"And I'm sure Milah wants me to be happy," Hook smiled. "They'll figure it out when we lay down to sleep tonight, and I wrap you in my arms."

Regina's cheeks flushed pink. It had been so long…since Graham…since anyone had held her. The thought of falling asleep in Hook's arms sounded…nice.

* * *

_A Night in Neverland_

After the group sat down for dinner in the cave, they waited for the fire to die down before pulling out their pillows, blankets, and sleeping pads. Hook put his bed right against Regina's and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was always careful with his hook.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and snuggled into him. "Goodnight."

Emma's jaw dropped and she looked over in shock to Snow White and Charming. Snow shook her head to not make any kind of comment. Rumple rolled his eyes and turned to face the cave wall.

Regina smiled. That went better than she thought it would. She admitted she liked feeling protected and taken care of. Love wasn't weakness, as her mother always made her believe. She felt stronger knowing Henry loved her and with Hook…Killian…nearby now. Maybe love was strength?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, what did you think? What happens next? The Rescue Mission! Stay tuned. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE IS STRENGTH**

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time, Regina Mills, Captain Hook, and everyone else appearing in this story belong to Disney, ABC, Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis. Sadly I don't own Lana Parrilla or Colin O'Donoghue either.

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Keep 'em coming. :)**

* * *

_The Rescue Mission_

Regina's eyes fluttered open the next morning; the sun shone a bit through the waterfall into the cave. She was pleasantly surprised to find herself still wrapped in Killian's arms. She thought about what he'd said the night before. _I want you to be what I'm living for. _She felt a flutter in her stomach just thinking about those words. He wanted to make her happy. He understood her pain more than anyone, and he'd lost his love the same way. He wasn't going to judge her for being the Evil Queen, and she certainly couldn't judge him for being a roguish pirate. Maybe Captain Hook was exactly what she needed. And he seemed to care about Henry, and since losing Neal, Henry certainly needed a father figure…

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek. "What might Her Majesty be thinking of?"

"You…me…Henry…and how we all fit together," she said with a smile.

"I think we fit together like a family, love. I've always wanted a son."

She kissed him full on the lips. That was the moment Regina Mills was sure about Killian Jones, and so sure that she was in love with him too. "Let's go find him."

The group packed up the camp and agreed to split up to find Henry faster. Emma and Rumple went off together in one direction, Snow and Charming in another, and they left Hook and Regina to go together another way.

"That seemed to go well, my lady," Hook said, as he took her hand to walk with her through the forest.

"It did; I'm surprised."

"Maybe they're happy for you," he said, kissing her temple. "And maybe they have more faith in you – in _us – _than we thought. Snow White and Prince Charming have to have a soft spot for true love – if that's what this is."

"I truly love you, you know."

"I love you too, Regina."

They walked together through the rainforest, and after a few hours, discovered a camp of Lost Boys. Regina gasped.

"What is it, love?" he asked, and then he saw. The Lost Boys had Henry. His hands were bound in front of him, and they had him tied to a tree. "If we attack, they'll call for backup, and we're outnumbered. And Pan won't be far. We'll need a fast escape from Neverland, and we'll need to get in touch with the others…"

Regina nodded. "And if we wait, and they get to him first, who knows what they'll do to him. If we sneak in and set him free, they'll find out he's gone sooner and they'll send out a search party in all directions."

Greg Mendell and Tamara stepped into the clearing.

"Regina, I think things just got worse."

Regina's face turned pale. Memories of her torture session with Greg filled her mind. "If they have him, they'll show him no mercy," she said, her voice breaking in panic. "And Tamara was the one who shot Neal…"

Just then, Rumplestiltskin and Emma appeared in the clearing. Gold conjured some magic and Emma attacked Tamara. Snow and Charming followed and battled the Lost Boys. Without hesitation, Regina and Hook joined the fight. Hook went immediately for Greg, and the rest was a blur. Regina was immediately kneeling in front of Henry.

"Mom, you're all here. You all came to save me," Henry asked as she cut him free.

"Of course, sweetheart, we couldn't let them have you." She wrapped him in a tight hug. "Did they hurt you?"

"Not yet, but they were going to, I think," Henry said and hugged her back. "I'm glad you saved me."

"Me too, sweetheart, now let's get out of here." She took his hand and they ran out of the clearing. Everything happening around her was still a blur, but she noticed Greg Mendell laying on the ground, dead or unconscious – probably dead. Emma threw a punch at Tamara and knocked her out.

"Miss Swan – Emma – let's go!" Regina called.

Emma signaled to Snow and Charming and they all followed.

"Killian?" Regina called.

"Right here, love," he said. He was already ahead of them all. Rumple held off further attacks with his magic, and followed behind.

They all found their way back to the Jolly Roger and immediately set sail. A band of Lost Boys appeared on the beach, shaking their spears at them. That was close. Regina didn't want to let go, but Henry needed to hug the rest of his family.

"You all worked together to save me," he said happily. "You're all heroes now." He smiled brightly at Gold, Hook, and his mother especially.

Regina pulled him back into a tight hug. "You were so brave. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too."

Hook placed his hand on Regina's back. "Why don't you tuck the lad into my bed in the Captain's quarters, my lady? He probably could use some rest."

Regina smiled up at him. "Thank you, but where will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about me, Regina," he said. "I can't imagine I'll sleep much anyway. Go rest, love, and we can talk later."

She smiled, nodded, and carried Henry below deck to Hook's room. She tucked him into the bed and kissed his forehead.

"Stay with me, okay?" he asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." She sat next to him on the bed, and he snuggled into her, his head on her lap. Soon he fell asleep, and Regina thought of times when Henry was small and just wanted to be held – if he wasn't feeling well, if he was afraid of a thunderstorm. Simpler times during the curse before Henry knew the truth. When he was innocent and just her baby, and she was just his mom.

She realized she liked things better now. Henry loved her again and he knew everything. She'd grown tired of plotting, lying, hiding things. And while Miss Swan and her parents seemed weary of her, they didn't hate her anymore. She wouldn't hurt them, not anymore. An uneasy calm had settled between them all. She was relieved not to be at war anymore, and to have Henry back. And she wasn't so lonely now that she had Killian. Regina smiled to herself as she stroked the soft brown hair on Henry's head. Perhaps a broken, former Evil Queen could have her happy ending after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Apparently I can only write fluff. This is ALL FLUFF and HAPPY ENDINGS. One more chapter. Stay tuned. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE IS STRENGTH**

_Chapter 4_

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time, Regina Mills, Captain Hook, and everyone else appearing in this story belong to Disney, ABC, Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis. Sadly I don't own Lana Parrilla or Colin O'Donoghue either.

**Last chapter, last reminder? I would love to hear from you. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

_No Place Like Home_

The Jolly Roger passed through a portal and appeared off the coast of Maine. They were safe again. Henry sat with David, Snow, and Emma, and Rumple stood at the bow, casting a protective spell around Storybrooke. Greg and Tamara's people wouldn't be able to locate the town ever again.

Regina sat next to Hook at the helm.

"We'll be home soon, and you'll be safe again," he said. "You and Henry."

Regina glanced over at him. "Just me and Henry?" she asked. "So where does this all leave us – you and me?" She was suddenly afraid. She thought he loved her, that they were together, and that she didn't have to be alone.

Hook shrugged. "I didn't want to force you into a relationship if you weren't ready, love. Of course I want us together – all of us – you, me, Henry." He paused. "But if you needed time, I'd be willing to wait for you. I do love you, but if you don't want…this…now that you're home…"

"I do, I want this, I want to be with you," she said. "I couldn't go back to the way things were before. I was so alone, so broken."

He leaned over and kissed her temple. "You'll never have to be lonely again, my love." He smiled at her. "We can fix each other. With you I can be whole again."

"I love you, Killian."

He kissed her lips, taking his hand off the helm to wrap his arms around her. They ignored Snow and Emma, who nudged Charming to look up at the pirate and the queen.

Henry looked up too, and saw his mother kissing the pirate. "Is Captain Hook my mom's new true love?" he asked.

Snow laughed. "Maybe he is. She deserves to be happy."

"They fit rather well together, don't they?" Emma asked.

David nodded. "I think they can help each other."

Emma sighed. She still thought Neal was dead, and she hated herself for only confessing that she loved him in their last moment. That's the way she always had been, though. At least Henry would have a father figure now, even if it was Captain Hook. And she admitted to herself that she was happy for Regina. She was a bit thankful to the woman for stopping her from killing Tamara. Regina said later that she didn't want the savior to blacken her heart – for Henry's sake. She smiled, maybe Regina was more good than bad. Well, Emma always kind of thought so , but it was becoming more and more evident. Even if Tamara really did deserve to die; she'd killed Neal _and _August. But wherever Tamara was now, dead or alive, she couldn't find them ever again.

Henry grinned. "If Hook makes my mom happy again, that's good enough for me." Plus it sounded super cool to have a pirate for an adoptive dad.

Snow White hugged her grandson. "Me too."

* * *

_Reunions_

The Jolly Roger docked at the Storybrooke harbor, and even before the heroes piled off the ship onto dry land, there was a crowd waiting for them. Belle pushed through to jump into Gold's arms. Ruby and Granny hugged Snow, Charming, and Emma, and then they heard Henry shout, "Dad!"

Emma looked up and there was Neal – alive, well, and home in Storybrooke. "But she shot you – and you fell through a portal," she said, kissing him.

"Some new friends nursed me back to health and sent me home. Friends you know – Aurora, Mulan, and Philip."

"Oh good," Snow said, "Aurora found Philip again."

Regina and Hook stepped off onto land together, hand in hand. They didn't care if the town talked – Regina, _the queen, the mayor – _with Captain Hook? They were happy and safe, and that's all that mattered.

"Home," he said, "at last."

She nodded and watched her crewmates reunited with their friends and family. She felt a sense of peace settle over the town, and in her heart. They were home, safe, and they'd somehow gotten closer. Maybe they _were _family now. And she wasn't alone. She smiled up at her new love.

"What is it, Your Majesty?"

"I'm just…happy. For the first time in a long time."

"Me too, Regina," he said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

"Thank you for making me feel whole," she said. "I never thought I'd fall in love again."

"I didn't think I could either, my love," he smiled, kissing her again. "I'm glad I have you to live for. And Henry, of course."

Her nod and passionate kiss was enough to tell him she felt the same way. Maybe there was a way to start over after a lifetime seeking revenge. Finding love again was certainly a beautiful way to start over. She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him, and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. The need for air broken them apart, but as soon as they caught their breath, they reached for each other again. He smiled like the sea, and she loved it, it was intoxicating and it reminded her of him. Despite the days at sea, she, on the other hand, still smelled like her apple perfume. Beautiful, sweet, perfect…like her. Maybe the thought of her as a pirate's wife wasn't so unrealistic. Pirate queen sounded even better. They would have such a wonderful life together, he knew already.

And so, from that moment on, the pirate and his beautiful queen (and their son) lived happily ever after.

* * *

**THE END. **


End file.
